


Photograph

by JoSvensk



Series: Photograph [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Daichi please put smth on and Kuroo you too, F/M, Kuroo is stupid and Bokuto said something wise, Reader-Insert, The best gang in Tokyo, happy owl in the background, nearly naked volleyball players, weird noises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSvensk/pseuds/JoSvensk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past could be very troublesome. Especially for someone who is back in place when all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**3 years earlier. Tokyo, Kuroo’s house.**

“Do you have everything what you need?”

“Yes, I guess.” You smiled and got on your tiptoes to kiss your boyfriend Kuroo. You were leaving to Miyagi to study in Karasuno High School for the next three years. Here, in Tokyo you were going to leave everything you knew: family, friends and your love. But it was your choice and they had to deal with it.

“Are you sure? I mean you’ll be far away from us all alone? Maybe…you could stay here… with me?” His voice was quiet, unusual for him.

“Tetsu, we’ve talked about that.”

“I know” he sighed “but I don’t want you to be gone.”   _Strange._ Hardly ever was he so honest with you. Rather it was like you were the only one who was telling him everything.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back as soon as possible” You smiled and took your bags. You gave him one last kiss and closed the door behind you.

“I’ll miss you there.” You whispered to yourself and walked to the bus station. Your bus was there, but you didn’t take on. You forgot your notebook with stories. One of the most important things.  _Shit._ You quickly took your things and went back to Kuroo’s house. You still had the key, so you opened it, just to see him with a girl… kissing… in front of you. _What the hell?_

“Tetsu?” You watched with a broken heart how **your** boyfriend opened his eyes and in this pure, half-lidded golden eyes of his the only emotion was shock. He pushed the girl away and tried to reach for your hand.

“[F/N] it’s not… not like you think it is… I can explain.”

“Oh, really? So that means that you weren’t kissing her like she was the last girl in this universe?”

“You are the only…” he started to be nervous and you could feel it. But you were more pissed off than ever before. _God damn he cheated on me!_ “You need to trust me… [F/N]”

“No, Tetsu. I… I can’t. It’s over, we’re over. I’m leaving, so do what you want with that girl, I won’t disturb you anymore.” You grabbed your notebook and slammed the door behind you. Never, even in your worst nightmares have you ever thought that he’ll do something like that. Yes, he sometimes flirted with girls, but he always showed to whom he belonged. Until now, you didn’t know his real face. When you closed the door the girl smiled and walked forward Kuroo.

“Something’s wrong honey?” The girl hung on Kuroo’s neck.

“Leave me alone and never come back. Because of you I lost the most important thing in my whole life.” He was really pissed off. _It’s not like it should be. Damn._

“But… honey…”

“I said LEAVE!” Kuroo slammed the door before her face and run to his room. He closed the door and fell on the floor. He was a strong guy, never showed other people that he had problems. _Cold head, hot heart._ But now, he had enough. His eyes became wet, lump in his throat and his heart was broken into million pieces. And then, his phone needed to rang. In silence of his room he heard your favorite song, which you set as his phone signal.

“ ** _I'll keep you my dirty little secret_**  
**_(Dirty little secret)_**  
**_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_**  
**_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_**  
**_My dirty little secret_**  
**_Dirty little secret_**  
**_Dirty little secret_**  
  
**_Who has to know_**  
**_Who has to know_** ”

“How could I do something like that to you [F/N]?” he fell to his knees and screamed from the bottom of his heart.

 

**Miyagi, your new house.**

                You were sitting in your new living room with your bag on your knees. From today you’ll start living on your own. It wasn’t a bad idea, but… now you really haven’t got anybody by your side. Tears started to fall when you remembered the view of Kuroo kissing another girl. _Such a pain in the ass._ You thought and stood up.

”Time to make dinner. For one person.” You said to yourself and went to the kitchen. You looked into the fridge, just to find a box of eggs. “Looks like that’ll need to be enough for me. I don’t want to go shopping today.” You took the pan and prepared your dinner. When it was ready you took it and went to the living room to watch TV. But unfortunately in the television was what? The newest information about high schools preeliminations for Inter High. And who was on the screen? Kuroo Fucking Cheater Tetsurou. _Great._ You were in shock and the only thing you heard was the pan hitting the floor.

**DING-DONG**

“Great, who is that?” You mumbled going to the door to open. You saw a tall man with short black hair and eyes like a chocolate, who was wearing only his boxers. _Good, what’s next? Aliens? Zombies? Or apocalypse?_ _Grell from Kuroshitsuji?_

“Hello, I’m Sawamura Daichi, your neighbor. I just heard same weird noises and I thought that I’ll check if everything's alright.” _Hello Mr. Helpful, maybe before you go to introduce yourself to somebody put on something more, ok?_

“Nice to meet you. I’m [L/N] [F/N] and I just moved in here. Please take care of me.” _Not literally you pervert._

“Sorry for interrupting you. I’ll be going now. If you need something, you can always come to me. I live next door.” Daichi said and left.

“Thanks” You muttered and went back to clean the mess in the living room.

“I guess that it will be interesting acquaintance.”

 

**Two weeks later. Miyagi, Karasuno High School.**

                Beginning of the new school year. For you it meant new area, new friends, everything. You walked slowly searching for your class. When you entered the classroom the first person you saw was Daichi. You froze in place and bumped into someone.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that, sorry.”

“It’s alright. Are you fine? My name is Sugawara Koushi, and yours?”

“[L/N] [F/N]. Nice to meet you. Please treat me well.”  _This guy seems to be nice._

“Oi, is that you? The girl from weird noises in the evening.” _God, please not him._

“Yes, here I am. Nice to see a familiar face. Even if it’s the guy who greeted me in his boxers.” _I won’t be easy on you._

“Tch, Daichi is that true? You GREETED that pretty girl only in your BOXERS?”

“Louder Suga, louder. Let everyone know about that.” Daichi hissed. You smirked and froze. Your smile… was exactly the same as Kuroo’s. _It’s irritating and silly that I care about something like that._

“[L/N]-san is everything alright?” Suga seemed to worry about you.

“First call me just [F/N], second I’m fine…I just remembered something. Not a big deal.” You tried to act cool but inside you were a emotional wreck.

“Fine, if you need something just tell us.” Suga said and went to sit somewhere in the class. You picked a place near the window, as usual.

                After choosing the Class Council and stuff you were free. As soon as possible you run away from the classroom. _Go home, go home._ Your mind was screaming. You wanted to be in your room and cry in peace. But, _oh Lord, how cruel of you,_ you heard somebody screaming your name.

“[F/N]! Oi, [F/N] wait!” You turned around to face Daichi. _Right, he’s living next door. I forgot about that._ You smiled and looked at him. In daylight he was even more handsome that you thought.

“Are you going home?” He asked you.

“Yes, but first I was going to go shopping. Why are you asking?”

“Nothing” he muttered. “You know what? Come over to my place. I cooked a little bit too much curry and I have no idea what to do with it.”

“And you think that I’ll solve your problem?” You smirked and tried to punch him, but he was too quick for you.

“No, I thought that you’ll eat with me, since we’re neighbors. So?”

                Before you realized what’s happening, you were in his living room with big portion of curry. You weren’t afraid of that. The only problem was that you really liked his company. _I can’t fall for him. He’ll hurt me like Kuroo did, and… I don’t want to feel like that again._

“Wow, you’re a really good cook. It’s delicious.” You said and dig in it. After all you could have a little bit of fun, right?

“Thanks.” He smiled and turn on the television. “Let’s see what’s going on in the big world.”

“Why not…” You muttered and looked at the screen. And in that moment your heart decided to stop. “What the hell?” You asked when you saw Kuroo’s face.

“[F/N] everything’s fine? Your face is pale.” Daichi become worried about you and then he looked at the screen. “You know this guy?”

“Yes, he’s my ex.”

“Are you kidding me? You were dating a player from Nekoma?”

“I guess so.”

“And you’re not happy about it? Because you know, they are pretty famous and stuff…” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. “S-sorry about it.”

“Don’t worry. It’s not a big deal. Just change the channel, ok?” You asked him. You were on the brink of your patience. Now you knew what meant the song: “ ** _You left me with these broken lies_** ** _, and I let you. Got no more time for your goodbyes, so God Bless You_** ”

“Sure.” He quickly grabbed the TV remote and changed the channel. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Not now. Thanks for the meal, but I need to go.” You said and walked to the door.

“Wait.”

“What?”

                You turned around and saw that he was only a few centimeters away from you. You looked into each other eyes and whole world had stopped for you two. His eyes were the only thing which remained you that you are alive. You wanted to say something, but Daichi pulled you closer to his chest and smashed his lips onto yours. He kissed you. And it felt so good, so right. When you were ready to answer him, he left you and whispered into your ear.

“Have a good night [F/N].”

“You too.” You whispered and went to your house.

“Mom, why am I so happy about it? I just said that I don’t want to fall in love with him, but now it seems that it’s too late for me?”

**Two days later. Miyagi, your classroom.**

“Good morning [F/N]. How are you feeling today?” You heard Suga’s voice and turned to answer him.

“Good morning Suga. I’m fine, how about you?”

“The same, but did you talk with Daichi?”

“No, why are you asking?”

“Nothing, I was just curios.” He smiled and walked away. _I really hate when he smiles like that. It’s makes me sick._

                During lunch break you went to the library to rest in silence. But nothing was like you wanted it to be. Your phone started to buzz. You looked at it and saw Kuroo’s face on the screen. _Too much pain. Even now. Especially now._ You pressed the ‘cancel’ bottom and went to the roof. You felt like you’ll cry all day even if you don’t have enough tears for that. When you opened the roof door you saw Daichi standing there with something in his hand looking like a flower.

“How should I say it to her Suga?”

“I don’t know Daichi. To be honest I never confessed to someone.”

“So, I guess that I need to do this on my own.”

                You were listening this conversation but you didn’t really understand it. Did he want to confess to someone? Wait, it’s not your problem. You returned to class, just to see that on your desk was a letter.

**_To [F/N]_ **

**_Can you meet me at the cherry tree after school? I need to tell you something._ **

**_D._ **

”What’s going on with that?” You asked yourself.

                When lessons ended you went to the cherry tree to wait for ‘Mr. D’. You wanted to end this show. You don’t need anybody to care about you. Not like that.

“[F/N]?” _What? That voice… it’s impossible!_

“Daichi? What are you doing here?” You turned and saw your classmate with a rose in his hands.

“I love you [F/N].”

_It can’t be true. I can’t be with him. All men are the same. I don’t want to be his toy._

“[F/N] I swear I’ll never hurt you. Please, believe me.” _Someone told me this before, but it was a lie…_

“I want to be with you, protect you and… maybe you think that it’s silly but… I want to beat him. Show him that when he looses you, he loosed everything.”  Daichi was serious about it. He wants to be your knight in a shining armour. And he had only one idea how to convince you to be with him. He took your hand and pulled you closer. You looked into his eyes with an unspoken question. He closed his eyes and kissed you passionately. He wanted to show you all his love forwards you, all his dreams, everything. And you responded to him. Finally you understood that maybe, maybe he’ll treat you better. _After all he said that without a trace of fear on his face._

“I don’t know yet, but I think that I fell for you.” You whispered into his chest.

“Then, I’ll make you fall for me even more.” He said and took you to your home.

**Present time. Tokyo training camp, Nekoma’s team room.**

Kuroo was sitting on his futon while the rest of the team was discussing Karasuno’s sweet managers. He was looking at an old picture of you two in the amusement park. He missed you so much. You didn’t even give him a chance to explain it to you.

“Who is she, captain?” Yamamoto asked.

“It’s [F/N] my … ex.” He sighed and looked at you once again.

“But, I thought that she lived here in Tokyo. And why isn’t she studying in Nekoma?”

“Yeach, but now, she studies in Miyagi.” He explained quickly, not wanting to remember the pain.

“Why?”

“Because your stupid captain let her go.” Said a new voice. Everybody in the room turned to see the Fukurodani captain- Bokuto Koutaro.

“Bokuto… it’s been a while.” Kuroo said and stood up to hug his friend.

“Yeah, I just came here and I heard that you are single. How lame of you Tetsu.”

“I know”

“But really Kuroo, [F/N] dumped you?” Kenma seemed to be interested in this issue. After all he was one of your best friends.

“Yes.” Kuroo was even more upset that before.

“You’re such an idiot Kuroo.” The pudding-haired boy said not even looking at his friend.

“And you’re incredibly smart, Kenma.” Kuroo seemed to be a little bit pissed off because now the whole team knows that he screwed up things with you.

“Nothing new, he’s our brain.” Yamamoto smiled.

“You know what? Go to sleep or I’ll triple your tomorrow training.”

“Tetsu. You don’t have to be so cruel.” Bokuto said and left the Nekoma team all alone with their thoughts.

**On the road. Karasuno’s team bus.**

You were going with your team to the Summer Training Camp in Tokyo which was organized by Nekoma High School. In the nearby two hours you’ll meet your ex- Kuroo Tetsurou. _How lame, to  be back in this place…_ you thought while searching some good music on your phone to chill. You decided to pick “Let you down” somehow this song helped you many times, even if it was from your ex. You closed your eyes and tried to relax.

“ ** _I'll take on all your shattered dreams_**  
**_I'd give you almost anything_**  
**_A chance to rise above the fog_**  
**_I swear these words are true._**  
**_I believe in you_**  
**_I'll never let you down_**  
**_I promise right here, right now_**  
**_I won't let you down_**  
**_(Woah)_**  
**_I'll never let you down_**  
**_Our faith will silence the doubt_**  
**_I won't let you down_** ”

“Hey [F/N] everything’s fine?”  You opened your [e/c] eyes to see your boyfriend Daichi. He was always by your side. You smiled to him.

“I’m just a little bit stressed out, that’s all. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“But, why are you stressed [F/N]-chan?” Noya asked you, curious like always.

“How can you be so cruel to her, Noya!” Daichi shouted. Now he was very pissed off. In next two hours he’ll meet your ex and now even his teammates tried to make it harder for you. “You know that she was dating Nekoma’s captain long time ago. What’s more, her parents still want her to get back to him. And in the next two hours she’ll need to deal with him for the next two weeks.”

“WHAAAAT!?” As always the Hyperactive Love Duo which included Noya and Tanaka screamed in synchronization.  “You were dating their captain?”

“Before he become a Nekoma student, ancient times.” You sigh and went back to your world. Right before you could press ‘play’ you heard your good friend Asahi;

“Don’t worry [F/N], Daichi won’t allow to hurt you. Beside it, we’re always by your side.”

“ ** _I'll become all your blasphemy_**  
**_A war that's fought with tragedy_**  
**_The scars we left along these walls_**  
**_I swear these words are true._**  
**_I believe in you_**  
**_I'll never let you down_**  
**_I promise right here, right now_**  
**_I won't let you down_**  
**_(Woah)_**  
**_I'll never let you down_**  
**_Our faith will silence the doubt_**  
**_I won't let you down_**  
**_(Woah)_**  
**_In the dead of night we'll rise as one for the fight_**  
**_The sun ignites the spirit back to our lives_** ”

                You finally chilled a little bit, and were ready to met him. You took off your headphones just to hear Suga’s happy voice.

“Daichi? Are you ok? Your face is really red. Are you maybe blushing?” All of you never found out why your captain was like that, because due to Tanaka’s stupidness he exploded.

“Shut up or I’ll make you run extra 50 laps every day to the end of school year!”

“Fine, fine captain you don’t have to be so rude to us.” Suga smiled and tried to calm down the rest of the team especially Asahi. You, in contrast only laughed and gave Daichi a kiss on his cheek, so he became even more red than before.

**Tokyo training camp.**

                The whole Karasuno High School Men Volleyball Club with their coach, advisor and managers took off from their bus. And the first person who you saw was…yes, Kuroo Tetsurou. And he was wearing only a towel. He looked good, as usual. But…something in his eyes was different. _Something’s change in him. Because of me?_

“Hi [F/N] long time no see, huh?” He asked you so casually. Like this two years never happened. _Why Kuroo, why? Why you act so cool, have you forgotten about me? Or maybe you hate me so much?_

“Maybe for you Kuroo.” You answered him with cold voice. You can’t show him your weakness, you can’t let him know that, that…you still like him. You knew that he’ll use it against you. “Could you be so nice and put something on you, please?”

“Why? You don’t like what you see? I just finished my daily running session.” He smirked and you knew why. Some time ago, you would be running with him. At least you convinced him to that.

“Fine, do what you want.” You were supposed to turn around and leave, when you heard very familiar voice.

“Who said that? [F/N] did I heard your voice?” _Of course. If Kuroo is here Bokuto need to be somewhere near._ You smiled and greet him with smile. Bokuto was one of these people who you liked without any particular reason. “What are you doing here? I thought that you study in Karasuno.” He closed you in crushing hug, full of happiness and unfortunately breathless.

“You know, I’m a manager of their volleyball club, so I need to be here Kou-kun”

“Don’t call me like that!”

“Because?”

“It’s lame.” _Here we go. Baby Bokuto activated._ You only smiled and looked around for Akaashi. When you saw him you waved and wait until he came to you.

“Nice to see you [F/N]-sempai.”

“You don’t have to be so formal Keiji.”

“Fine.” He smiled in response.

“I’m so happy. Finally all my friends are here and everything can be like earlier.” Akaashi said and you could swear that you saw some sparkles behind him. Rather rare view.

“What do you mean Keiji?” You and Bokuto asked in the same time.

“I mean that it’ll be like then when you were here, with us.”

“But, our little gang can’t be the same now. Everything has changed.” You said, while you felt that Kuroo was right behind you.

“But you can try, right [F/N]?” The setter from Fukurodani asked.

“Akaashi…”

“[F/N]…” You looked up to see that Keiji and Koutaro were doing their puppy-duo look. Nobody could refuse them, even you.

“Fine, I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything.” You sigh and yelp, when the three craziest men you have ever known hug you.

“Yay, [F/N]’s the best!” Bokuto scream and everybody understood what Akaashi meant when he said that he saw a ‘happy owl in the background’.

                You only smiled and you didn’t notice that Kuroo was watching you all the time, just like Daichi.

 

**Gym in Tokyo, training camp. Kuroo’s training with Bokuto.**

“Oi, can you stop looking at [F/N]? It’s the tenth time when you hit me with the ball.” Bokuto said while Kuroo was looking at you.

“ **_A hundred days have made me older_**  
**_since the last time that I saw your pretty face_**  
**_A thousand lies have made me colder_**  
**_And I don't think I can look at this the same_** “

“Gomen, gomen Bokuto-kun. I just can’t believe that she forgot about me so easily.” He sighed and went back to practice. He couldn’t stand anymore to look at you when you were so happy…and not because of him.

 

**Gym in Tokyo. Daichi’s resting on the bench after the running session.**

“Thanks for the water [F/N].” He said and rest his head on the wall behind him. You just smiled and sit nearly.

“It’s my job to make sure that every Karasuno Men Volleyball Team member is happy. I’m your manager after all.” You said and laughed when you saw the usual fight of the Karasuno Odd Ball Duo. You were going to stop them before they broke anything in the gym, but somebody’s hand had stopped you.

“You are great manager [F/N]. And you know what could make me even happier?” Daichi asked while pulling you onto his lap. You didn’t notice, but Kuroo was staring at you two with anger in his eyes. And Daichi was definitely sure that it’ll piss off him even more.

“I have no idea.” You said.

“A kiss from my lovely and absolutely gorgeous girl.” He smirked and lend forward you. You giggled and gave him a peck on his lips.

“Always, my captain.” You said and kissed him again in front of the very pissed off Kuroo. The Nekoma captain only tightened his jaw and muttered:

“ ** _You've gone too far_**  
**_(get up, get up)_**  
**_Who you think you are?_**  
**_(get up so we can finish this)_**  
**_Is this what you came for?_**  
**_(get up, get up)_**  
**_Well this means war!_**  
**_(get up so we can finish this_** ”

“Kuroo are you ok? You never sing during the practice.” Said Kenma when he got to the next level.

“Yeah, but in this situation I had no words to describe what I feel.” He said and went back on the court to crush his friend Bokuto, as always playing the cool guy.

**The end of the training camp. Grill ending party.**

                It was the end of the training camp in Tokyo, so Kuroo and Bokuto organized a goodbye grill for everyone. For you it was party like in old times, when you were living in Tokyo. As usual Bokuto grabbed you and start dancing. You only laughed in response, as you heard which song was plaid.

“ ** _Look at this photograph_**  
**Everytime I do it makes me laugh**  
**How did our eyes get so red** ”

                You opened your arms and started to spin around while singing.

“ ** _And this is where I went to school_** ** _  
Most of the time I had better things to do_** ”

                You were so into this that you didn’t notice that Daichi wasn’t there and Kuroo was observing you all the time. You sung and a little bit latter Bokuto and Akaashi joined you.

“ ** _Remember the old arcade_**  
**_Blew every dollar that we ever made_**  
**_The cops hated us hanging out_**  
**_They said somebody went and burned it down_**  
  
**_We used to listen to the radio_**  
**_And sing along with every song we know_**  
**_We said someday we'd find out how if feels_**  
**_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_**  ”

You remembered that your ‘gang meetings’ were _very_ similar and you turned around to tell it to Bokuto, but when you looked up you saw yellow, almost like half-liquid gold, pair of eyes. _Kuroo._

“ ** _Kim's the first girl I kissed_** ** _  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed_** ”

                And then, he kissed you. You didn’t even have time to react when he pulled out. And smirked. _Annoying, as always._

“What are you doing Kuroo?”

“Simple [F/N], simple. Taking back what’s mine.” _God, when he became so irritating?_

                He takes your wrist and pulled you gently to his chest. His hands were wrapped around your waist like two years ago and embraced you. You put your hand around his neck without thinking. _So familiar, it’s feels… good._ You could smell his perfume and memories flashed back in your mind. Memories of another party, another dance to this song. He rested his head on your shoulder and whispered to your ear with the song.

“ ** _I miss that town_** __  
**I miss their faces**  
**You can't erase**  
**You can't replace it**  
**I miss it now**  
**I can't believe it**  
**So hard to stay**  
**Too hard to leave it**  
**If I could I relive those days** ” He was silence for a while, when he said something more. “ _I know the one thing that would never change_ that I love you [F/N]”

“I am not your toy Kuroo.” You whispered and closed your eyes. It was painful for you, because you still liked him.

“Kuroo? What happened with Tetsu?” He asked.

“Since you talk to me with a little help of songs, I’ll answer you in the same way.

 ** _And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_** ** _  
You lost the love I loved the most._** Tetsu disappeared just like your love. ” You said while looking straight into his eyes. He looked so sad in this moment. _Just like then, when I saw him with another girl…_

“That love never left my heart [F/N] and you are the only one which should know it.

 ** _If today was your last day_**  
**_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?_**  
**_You know it's never too late_**  
**_To shoot for the stars regardless of who you are_**  
**_So do whatever it takes_**  
**_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_**  
**_Let nothin' stand in your way_**  
**_Cause the hands of time are never on your side_** ”

                You two were so concentrate on this conversation, that you didn’t notice weird looks from Akaashi and some random players.

“Maybe in other time yes, but not now. Tetsu, both of us need to move on. And beside that

 ** _I have grown too strong_**  
**_To ever fall back in your arms_**  
**_I've learned to live, half alive_**  
**_And now you want me one more time_** ” you said and try to push him away, but you only felt that his grip on your hips become stronger.

“ ** _Dear, it took so long just to feel alright_**  
**_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_**  
**_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_**  
**_'Cause you broke all your promises_**  
**_And now you're back_**  
**_You don't get to get me back_**  
**_And who do you think you are?_**  
**_Runnin' round leaving scars_**  
**_Collecting your jar of hearts_**  
**_And tearing love apart_**  
**_You're gonna catch a cold_**  
**_From the ice inside your soul_**  
**_So don't come back for me_**  
**_Don't come back at all_** ”

You finally escaped from his arms, but he catches your hand and asked.

“What if I don’t want to move on without you [F/N]?” You stared at him and couldn’t move. His pain was so real…

“Then I’ll need to force you to do that Kuroo-kun. And please don’t touch my girlfriend like that.” You heard and saw that Daichi was behind you with a very angry face. He pulled you to his chest and started to drag you away from Kuroo. You heard his last words, which stayed in your mind.

“As your wish, but [F/N] I’ll never give up when it comes to you. Remember that.”

                Kuroo was watching you disappearing in the darkness of the evening and he muttered under his breath:

“You said it again ‘ _Tetsu’_

 ** _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_**  
**_It sounds so sweet_**  
**_Coming from the lips of an angel_**  
**_Hearing those words it makes me weak_**  
**_And I never wanna say goodbye_**

**_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_ **

_**With the lips of an angel**_ ”

                He was standing like this, until Bokuto dragged him again into this shitty party, where he needed to pretend to be a cheerful and cool guy. He _hated_ it.

 

**1 year later. Kuroo’s house.**

                Kuroo was sitting on his bed and watched an old video with you dancing on the beach. He smiled to the memories but it vanished like a smoke. He still remembered your words: “ _Maybe in other time yes, but not now. Tetsu, both of us need to move on._ ” He sighed and decided to listen to some music. He opened YouTube and found a playlist called ‘[F/N]’. He opened it and click the first song.

“ ** _Time is going by_**  
**So much faster than I**  
**And I’ve started to regret not spending a little with you** ” He knew this song. You always played it when you needed to calm down.

“ ** _Now I’m_** __  
**Wondering why**  
**I’ve kept this bottled inside**  
**So I’ve started to regret not telling all of it to you**  
**So if I haven’t yet**  
**I’ve gotta let you know** **”** _How lame, now this song perfectly shows how I feel._

“ ** _You’re never gonna be alone_** __  
**From this moment on**  
**If you ever feel like letting go**  
**I won’t let you fall**  
**You’re never gonna be alone**  
**I’ll hold you till the hurt is gone**  
**And now**  
**As long as I can**  
**I’m holding on with both hands**  
**Cuz forever I believe that there’s nothing I could need but you**  
**So if I haven’t yet**  
**I’ve gotta let you know** ” Kuroo started to cry. He couldn’t take it anymore. This pain was too big for him. _Even if you’re far away from me, I can’t stop loving you._

“Tetsu stop it! I said stop. It’s lame.”

“Is that so?” He heard and looked at the doors wanting to see that you’re standing there, with that smile which only he could see. But you weren’t there.

“[F/N]? Is that you? [F/N]?” He called all over again, but nobody answered.

“Stupid, it was your phone.” Bokuto said and sat near him.

“Bokuto?”

“What’s up, bro?”

“Did I ever stop loving her?”

“I don’t know it, I’m not you. Tetsu, you need to ask yourself about it.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

**Miyagi. Daichi’s house.**

“I’m back.” You heard your boyfriend Daichi who just came back from his practice.

“Welcome back, Daichi.” You said and kissed him. It was like usual greeting between you two since you lived together from the beginning of university.

“Something’s wrong? You’ve got a weird face.” He asked you. His brown eyes looked deep into yours with a bit of worry.

“No, I’m fine. I just thought about what Kuroo said a year ago.”

“ ** _In the morning when you come to_**  
**_if you wanna leave, I won't stop you_**  
**_[oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh, won't stop you, oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh]_**  
**_you've got me underwater and I'm trying to breathe_**  
**_if you wanna stay, I won't make you leave_**  
**_oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh,_**  
**_I won't make you leave_**  
**_oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh_** ” He said and hold you gently. “I love you and I’ll always do. Nobody can takes you from me.”

                You giggle and hug him tighten.

“Silly thing.”

“What?” He asked you. You could see curiosity in his eyes. _He is really jealous because of Kuroo._ You thought and give him a warm smile.

“He never said that he loves me.”

“But I did.” He smirked and lend closer to your face with this smirk on it.

“Right.” You said and kissed him.

                The two of you were happy together, but sometimes you missed to the times when you were with Kuroo. It was more crazy and passionate, but now you were sure, that you won’t get harmed from the boy which you love. You smiled and watched when your boyfriend felt asleep on the couch watching one of the Disney movies. _Cute._ You covered him with the blanket and went to the kitchen, when he catched your wrist.

“Stay with me a little bit longer [F/N].”

“Fine.”

                He smiled and pulled you closer to his chest. He loved that moment when you were with him, no words necessary. He peacefully drifted back to the la-la-land with you in his arms.

                In the end you didn’t finish your job.

**Tokyo. Kuroo’s house.**

                Kuroo was still sitting on his bed, while Bokuto banged into his room with some snacks and volleyballs magazines.

“Sometimes I think that you behave like in your own house, Bokuto.”

“Always.” He smiled like always and tried to find a comfortable position for himself on Kuroo’s bed. “Bro…” He started shyly.

“What’s up?” Kuroo seemed not really interested still watching your old pictures. _How pathetic. He still thinks that she’ll came back to him after he cheated her on her eyes._

“Nothing important.” He mumbled, somehow angry about what he thought. _[F/N] and Kuroo are perfect for each other. I can’t be like this when he’s suffering._

“I just remembered one thing.” Kuroo’s voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

“What?”

“I never said to [F/N] that I love her, from the bottom of my heart. It was like she always said this kind of things.”

Bokuto sat up with his mouth open and he stared at Kuroo with disbelief in his eyes. _IS he really that stupid!? That explains everything._

“Ohohohoho? Did you want to tell me that you let her go without confessing to her properly?”

“I guess that’s right. Lame, huh bro?”

“Yeach, pretty much.”

“But…” Kuroo smiled like always when he got a plan. _This guy is crazy. I really admire [F/N] that she uses to it._

“Hmmm?”

“I’ll go back.”

“Where?” _Is he insane? Now he wants to go somewhere? In the middle of our manly conversation?_

“To Miyagi, easy bro.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I want her back. I can’t live without her.”

                Bokuto smiled and thought that Kuroo really loves you, if he wants to get you back, even when you rejected him so many times.

“That’s Kuroo which I know.” He smiles and hugged his friend. “But, what if she doesn’t want you?”

“Well **_Love Isn’t Always Fair_** Bokuto.” He smirked and played this song loud.

“ ** _One look and I am sold_**  
**_You got me on my knees_**  
**_You steal all my innocence_**  
**_A love sick melody_**  
**_Take me…_**  
**_You always want the one that you can’t have_**  
**_'Cuz Love Isn’t Always Fair_**  
**_You are the best romance I’ve never had_**  
**_'Cuz Love Isn’t Always Fair_**  
**_Your kiss a withered rose_**  
**_Your lips have buried me_** ”

                They were listening the song and planning how to enroll Kuroo into your university. After Bokuto was gone, Kuroo turned all the lights off and went to sleep. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was your face.

“I’ll come back to you [F/N]. I won’t lose you, not again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I used:
> 
> The All-American Rejects - Dirty Little secrets  
> Black Veil Brides – God Bless You  
> Black Veil Brides – Let You Down  
> 3 Doors Down - Here Without You  
> Nickelback – This Means War  
> Nickelback – Photograph  
> Christina Perri – Jar of hearts  
> Nickelback – If Today was your last day  
> Hinder – Lips of an Angel  
> Nickelback – You never gonna be alone  
> Heffron Drive – Stand Forever  
> Black Veil Brides – Love isn’t always fair


End file.
